Right Here
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi: Kyuhyun promises to always stay by Zhou Mi's side, anything.


**Title:** Right Here  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi  
><strong>Song:<strong> Miley Cyrus - Right Here  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Love, Humor  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Always staying by someones side gives you a key to their heart. Protect them always and never let go.

* * *

><p>Right Here<p>

Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi

_I'll be right here waiting_

_If you need me_

_Anytime just keep believing_

_And I'll be right here_

They had just met and things seemed a little awkward at first. Both of their hearts seemed to be at full running course and nothing made them more nervous than meeting new people. They breathed deeply while palms grew sweaty and they walked down the long hallway, trying to contain their forced smiles and ran a hand through their hair. Two hearts that had been apart for so long and for so many years were going to finally meet again, without the soul knowing.

But the love that would burn inside would pump emotion through their veins and they would be faced with the ongoing burning rage of love. They would become close and they would have to find ways to display their growing emotion in other ways. To keep it secret would be the trouble but when they were graced with the onset of finding their true love, it did not matter. Nothing did.

Eyes met and breathing hitched while they shook hands. The language barrier created a big difference, for that short period of time, but with emotion and sign language would they show their love. Because that's the thing! Language does not matter because if you truly love someone then nothing could stop you from being in love and if you truly loved them, you should follow _your_ heart and let it lead you to your destination. Never let fear of never being able to be together rule the outcomes of being in love.

Never.

Being new was not all that easy, Kyuhyun understood. He knew the troubles of being accepted and the nervous wrecks he had put himself into in the beginning. It all took time for people to come to acceptance but he did not like how sometimes people were unwilling to accept.

Unwilling to accept such a beautiful person because they were too blind to see his talent. Too blind to notice how important this man had become in his life and how much help he has been to him. He promised himself he would wait longer, he would wait and see.

For now he was going to let himself fall, no matter how scared he was and he told himself that no matter what happened he would protect him from any danger. He would let whatever this feeling was inside of him unravel and caress the male into a hold of reassurance. Even if it may seem odd of his normal, outer appearance but what comes from the heart comes from the heart. There was no denying that.

_If you ever need a friend_

_Someone to care and understand_

_I'll be Right here_

Tears trickled down the males face as he buried them in his hands. His body rocked with each throbbing sob and the pain that was building up inside of his chest made it harder for him to breathe. What people saw onscreen was nothing compared to these nights and no matter how much he said he would try his hardest, he couldn't help but break down and wish for the better. To wish for something good to come your way.

He wiped at his face as a knock sounded on the door. The dark concealed his red face as he hugged the sheets closer to him. He hoped, _prayed_ the person would not come closer but sometimes fate had other plans.

"Mi? Are you asleep?"

The man cleared his throat. "No," he whispered.

The person closed the door behind himself and quietly made his way to the side of the bed. His fingers pressed down on the edge of the bed and he leaned in close, trying to get a good look of the males face but the male had scrunched in closer to his blankets, hiding his visage deep within.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "It didn't sound like you were sleeping outside of the door."

"Nope, I'm fine. You can go now."

"Okay." They sighed but instead of leaving they crept into the bedside with them, lifting the sheets and placing them over himself as they lied down back to back. He felt everything in him jump at the touch, both of them being close but it was moments like these that he ignored the emotions and let adrenaline push through because without them he would be nowhere near close to this man.

"Kui Xian, what are you doing?" The male asked, voice stuffy and hoarse.

"Going to sleep, you?"

The male breathed in. "Thanks."

"Anything."

They closed their eyes and let sleep drift them away. They let whatever was in their hearts rest for a bit before they did anything drastic. For the time being they would remain friends and they would be there for each other. Even if one heart reached out more than the other. They waited peacefully to be intertwined with each other and they waited for their solar systems to collide. Only then would they be invested in nothing but whispers of forever.

They sat in the plane, side by side as they sipped from their drinks and waited for hours to pass. They both were tired but they kept electronics out and listened to music, the tall male reading from a newspaper. They couldn't hear each other but occasionally the tall male would poke Kyuhyun and point out something he had read, writing it down in Korean as best as he could and the man would smile, giving a light chuckle and returning back to his device.

Soon the newspaper was put away and the tall male looked out the window, sighing as he left the palm of his hand open. Within seconds he felt something warm and long fingers trace his palm and he turned to look at the male next to him, giving a small smile while their fingers intertwined. The looks exchanged between them stirred butterflies in their stomachs, both of them closing the distance between their hands and the tall male closed his eyes, sleeping comfortably for the rest of the plane ride.

Kyuhyun turned off the electronic device and turned his head near Zhou Mi's, letting his eyes close while their hands exchanged heat and his body felt warm. He felt…at ease.

_All you have to is call my name_

_No matter how close or faraway_

_Ask me once_

_And I'll come_

_I'll come running_

"Kyuhyun, I think I'm lost." The voice panicked on the other side of the line. "I mean, I-I can't seem to find the street. Why is this all so complicated?" He cried.

Kyuhyun locked the cell-phone between his ear and shoulder while his fingers tied the laces of his shoes. He hurried to find a jacket and made sure to grab an umbrella while the rain pounded vigorously on the roof above him. "Where are you?"

"I just said I was lost! How am I supposed to know?"

He sighed. "Well, can you at least describe the place? Tell me where you went after you left the airport." He closed the door behind him and was faced with terrible weather. The swift breeze of the umbrella sounded and he held it above his head.

"Uh, well I got into a cab and showed them the directions but I fear it's my accent. Maybe they mistook what I had said."

"Probably."

The voice grunted. "Thanks. How nice of you."

"Tell them to take you to the Kino restaurant. I will meet you there." "W-what? How do I…?" Zhou Mi sighed and paused from the phone to tell the man of the newfound directions. He could hear the slight curses and Zhou Mi giving small quite moans. "Okay, I hope he understood me."

"It's going to be alright, I promise."

Kyuhyun paced himself towards the restaurant and felt the water splash against his boots. The rain seemed to die down just a tad but none of that mattered as he stood in front of the restaurant and caught sight of the male sitting inside, a worried expression across his face and his fingers tapping against the table. He smiled as he closed the umbrella and walked in, making his way towards Zhou Mi.

"Hey," he smiled.

Zhou Mi looked up from his hand and gave a wide grin, jumping up from the table and wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun. "Thank Goodness you're here."

Kyuhyun replied and locked his arms around Zhou Mi, inhaling his sweet smell and letting himself keep close.

"It really means a lot to me," Zhou Mi said, pulling back and giving Kyuhyun a smile.

"Anything."

_And when I can't be with you_

_Dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart_

_And I'll appear_

Zhou Mi plopped down onto the couch next to Kyuhyun, hands in a bunch. "Kyuhyun?"

"Yeah?"

"I've noticed something."

"And what is that?" Kyuhyun placed the pencil down, music sheets given a break.

"You say anything a lot."

"So?"

Zhou Mi sighed. "Well, I mean-it's just-you see…" He fumbled for words, feeling a bit at loss but the way Kyuhyun kept calm and composed made him question himself a bit. There was this odd beating inside of his chest and he felt nervous. For this was the first time he couldn't find words around the male. Those late nights they talked and kept close together while Zhou Mi taught him Mandarin. Those times they spent playing games and laughing like idiots, submersed into their own world.

Kyuhyun chuckled. "At loss for words?"

"Shush." Zhou Mi narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. "What I was trying to say was that you only seem to say that around me. I was wondering…if you know?"

"If it was something special?" Kyuhyun raised a brow.

"Yeah."

"Tell me, Mi, have you ever seen 'The Princess Bride'?"

Zhou Mi shook his head. "No, what is it?"

Kyuhyun stood up and grabbed his items, messing up Zhou Mi's hair. "Watch it and then come back to me with your questions. I'm going to bed, night."

"Night," Zhou Mi whispered.

_I love you_.

Zhou Mi watched the credits roll and he has never felt like thisbefore. He has never had anything returned and he untangled his legs, almost tripping from the hotel bed to reach his phone that sat on the coffee table. He reached for it and typed fast, his fingers slipping from the buttons and typing in a jumble of words which made him delete and repeat. He blew the hair from his eyes and smiled, waiting for the time to pass.

After a few hours of trying to find something to do there was knock on his door as he jumped and checked himself in the mirror, giving up knowing the males seen him in his worse of times and shuffled to the door, trying to compose himself.

Standing there with worried eyes was Kyuhyun, always there when Zhou Mi needed him. "Hi," Zhou Mi said, the doorknob twisting in his hand.

"Hi," Kyuhyun replied. "You called?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Are you okay? You seem oddly chipper."

Zhou Mi nodded. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Zhou Mi took a deep breath. "Could-could you tell me something?"

"Anything."

Zhou Mi smiled and felt his heart skip a beat as he reached out and took Kyuhyun's face in his hands, placing a kiss on his lips. They moved slowly as he took his time to taste him, feel what he had to offer. The male was surprised at first but soon enough he warmed up and walked in, feet tangling as the door closed behind them.

"I love you, too." Zhou Mi breathed.

Kyuhyun smiled; his heart's arms wrapping around the other as they made a home for themselves.

_Whenever you need me_

_There's no need to worry_

_You know that I'm gonna' be _

_Right here_


End file.
